


Sinners

by rocknrolleigns (simpleandpure22)



Series: Pleasure and Pain [1]
Category: World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: Alternate Universe, Angst, M/M, Mentions of Christianity
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-04
Updated: 2018-12-04
Packaged: 2019-09-07 08:06:37
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,362
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16850302
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/simpleandpure22/pseuds/rocknrolleigns
Summary: Roman is annoyed, but apparently not annoyed enough to stop his gaze from flickering down his neighbor’s crotch. Only for a second before he snaps up and meets Seth’s eyes. As if it was any better. Seth’s lips are red and swollen, and his curls fall like a tangled, dark mess around his head.





	Sinners

**Author's Note:**

  * For [lunaticdeano](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lunaticdeano/gifts).



> This is from a Tumblr prompt: _a kiss where it hurts._ And was supposed to be a little ficlet, but I got an idea and wanted to write it this way. The idea came from when I accidentally bit my bottom lip and saw myself in the mirror, and thought what if...
> 
> It's been a while since I wrote Rolleigns, and it's kinda different from my other works. I hope you like it. <3
> 
> While writing I was listening to [This is Gospel (piano version)](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=jO2_3pVd5k0) by Panic! At the Disco, which really fits the mood of this fic.

The first time Roman saw him was three days ago.

He was home from his parents’ house one morning and bumped into his neighbor Mrs. Lewis when he emptied his mailbox. She’s an old lady who lives alone on the same floor as him, with a shrill voice and tight smile. As far as he knows nobody stops by to visit her, no kids no grandkids, none. She’s always been grumpy and opinionated, but ever since Roman repaired her leaking sink (it was Sunday morning and the plumber took ages to get there) she’s been nice to him. Often bringing him food and baked goods, or taking care of his plants when he’s away, and in return he’s helping her with technical/practical stuff.

Now she was complaining about their new neighbor who moved in a couple of days ago, stating that he was rude and had outrageous behavior. Like playing loud music and making inappropriate noise at night. Roman had been staying with his family for his dad’s birthday, so he knew nothing about it. But he was pretty sure Mrs. Lewis exaggerated a bit. _It couldn’t be that bad._

He didn’t have to wait for long. When they reached their floor, his gaze immediately fell on the two people against the far wall, bodies pressed up tightly together he wouldn’t know whose limbs were whose. Mrs. Lewis narrowed her eyes in pure distaste.

“I told you, outrageous behavior,” she huffed, didn’t bother to lower her voice. “How disgraceful.”

The two men pulled away and looked over, neither seemed embarrassed in the slightest. The taller one merely rolled his eyes, while the shorter one with dark hair and dark eyes gave them—or mostly Mrs. Lewis—a cheeky, little smirk. Despite everything, Roman couldn’t help noticing that he was attractive. Even pretty. His big, somewhat innocent eyes contrasted with his teasing smile.

“Isn’t it too early to be judgemental, Mrs. Lewis?” the guy had said, and his smile didn’t falter.

“You don’t belong here,” she spat, clearly fell for it hook, line, and sinker. “The landlord will kick you out sooner or later, Roman and I will make sure of it.” She turned to Roman for support. _Wait what?_ He knew nothing about this until now. But luckily she didn’t expect him to say anything.

The pretty guy let out a dramatic sigh. “Be my guest.” He left the wall and unlocked the door to the apartment next to Roman’s, tugging the tall guy’s arm. “C’mon, Drew, pretentious people make me hungry.” They walked in and the door slammed close, undoubtedly in purpose.

Roman later found out that his name was Seth. And that Mrs. Lewis didn’t exaggerate about the outrageous part.

 

* * *

 

The digital clock shows 2.37 AM when Roman’s eyes blink open. That noise again, coming from next door for the third time this week. There’s no mistake about what that is; the moans and screams, and the sound of something repeatedly hitting the wall—which isn’t the thickest wall in the world. He sits up on the bed and takes a deep breath, his patience finally running low. This is it, enough of the ignorant neighbor of his. Roman has an important meeting at 9 o’clock and he needs his sleep. Rolling off the bed, he grabs his shirt from the chair’s backrest and slips it on over his head.

He rings the bell and waits. The door swings open after—surprisingly—a couple of minutes; Roman was expecting to wait longer. Seth doesn’t look surprised to see him as he leans over the doorway, wearing nothing but a pair of black boxer briefs that leave nothing to the imagination.

Roman is annoyed, but apparently not annoyed enough to stop his gaze from flickering down his neighbor’s crotch. Only for a second before he snaps up and meets Seth’s eyes. As if it was any better. Seth’s lips are red and swollen, and his curls fall like a tangled, dark mess around his head. He looks like someone who’s been thoroughly fucked, ravished, and corrupted. But also... incredibly sexy.

 _What the hell were you thinking?_ Roman inhales, trying to get his focus back. In front of him Seth’s lips curve into a knowing smile, with no shame whatsoever, despite his indecent state.

“Keep the noise down, please. I have a meeting tomorrow morning,” Roman says, ignoring the tingle in the pit of his stomach. “It’s very important that I get some sleep.”

For a moment, Seth only stares at him in silence. But just as Roman thinks he’s never gonna get a reply, Seth opens his mouth. “Alright, since you asked nicely,” he says. His voice is low and raspy, and Roman hates how it does _things_ to him. It’s not fucking helping. “I’ll tell Drew to tone it down. But it’s gonna be hard because he likes it rough. And to be honest, so do I.”

His voice drops even lower. Seth knows exactly what he’s doing, the effect he has on people—more precisely—on Roman. He slightly tilts his head, exposing his neck and drawing Roman’s gaze to the fresh red marks, as though daring him to say something about them. Strangely… they don’t look out of place on his skin.

Shaking his head from the absurd thought, Roman looks back up. “Thank you.” They lock eyes for a second, then Roman turns around and walks away, before he says something wrong.

 

* * *

 

True to his word, the noise dissipates in the next days, not completely but the crazy thumping on the wall isn’t quite as bad anymore. Mrs. Lewis still grumbles about Seth every day, hoping he’d soon move out, and Roman only listens to her out of courtesy.

He doesn’t see Seth again until a week later. His mom and sister Pamela are coming to visit him, with more food than they can carry. As soon as she sees him, his mom goes on and on about his hair getting too long and why he doesn’t shave.

“Mom, you saw me last week,” he reminds her, though there’s a smile on his face. Her attention can be overbearing, but he can never be annoyed by it.

“It wasn’t this long last week,” she insists, touching his cheek.

“He’s not fifteen anymore, mom,” Pam says with an eyeroll. But of course, their mom keeps fussing about Roman for a few more minutes before she moves on to other things, like the thin layer of dust on the TV stand.

They talk for some time before Roman’s cell rings and he has to take it. It’s his secretary from the office, reminding him about an appointment for tomorrow morning. When he hangs up, his mom and sister have gone out to the balcony. Roman hears them speak as he gets closer, as well as another person’s voices.

On the balcony next door he sees Seth, wearing more clothes than last time. A black shirt, with the buttons completely opened, showing off his chest. And standing behind him is a man, but it’s—not his tall boyfriend Drew. Instead it’s an older man with bald head and a strong build, wearing a gray suit and half opened shirt. Seth’s hair is pulled back, but some curls have escaped the bun. It’s really not that bad (cause Roman has seen it worse), but judging from his sister and mom’s expression, he supposes it is.

“Today’s really hot, isn’t it?” Seth says conversationally, as if their situation isn’t awkward at all.

Pam’s eyes keep flickering from Seth to the older man, but she nods. While Roman’s mom doesn’t even try to hide her curiosity as she stares at them.

“I think I’m getting more iced tea,” Seth says again, turning to the man behind him. “Do you want some?”

The man gives him a smile. “Sure.”

Seth looks back at them, gaze lingering on Roman for a second. “If you guys want some, feel free to stop by.” His sister and mom give him a strained, polite smile, and Seth steps back to the apartment, with the other man on his tail.

“That’s not the man I saw him with last week,” Pam says as soon as they get back inside. “It must be his _sugar daddy_ ,” she adds, slightly lowering her voice.

Roman is about to tell her it’s none of their business, but their mom beats him to it. “Poor thing. Why did such a good looking young man choose that life?”

He knows how his family views homosexuals. They try not to be judgemental but deep down they can’t help it. It’s wrong; it’s against God’s will. A few years ago when Roman came out to them that he likes both men and women, they were shocked, and most of all disappointed. They don’t stop being his family because of that, but his parents never stop hoping that he’ll marry a woman, and they’re not exactly subtle about it.

“Mrs. Lewis said he’s a lost cause,” Pam says again.

“It’s none of our business,” Roman finally says. His sister glances at him then shrugs.

“Let’s hope God will show him the right path,” his mom says, then averting her eyes to Roman. “Are you hungry, honey? I’ll make crab pasta for lunch. Rose bought two kilos of crab yesterday from the market.”

Pamela says that she’s spoiling him, but her tone isn’t ill-natured. As they both walk to the kitchen, Roman looks at the balcony door for a moment, grateful they dropped the subject about his neighbor. Although he wonders who the older guy is.

 

* * *

 

His question is answered the next day. Someone rings his doorbell when he’s just home from work, and when Roman opens the door, Seth is standing there.

Roman’s eyes are soon drawn to his lips, bruised and swollen, more so than normal. And the hickey on his neck he saw that night are replaced by some blue marks. But his expression is as calm as usual, if not slightly teasing.

“Do you have some ice? I’m running out,” he says. “It takes ages to make new ones.”

“Sure,” Roman steps aside to let him in. He takes a clean tea-towel then goes to the fridge to get some crushed ice. “I assume it’s for your lips?” he says, handing him the home-made icepack.

Seth’s long fingers are wrapped around the cloth. “Bingo.” He presses it to his lips, slightly wincing.

Roman watches him for a moment, doesn’t quite know what to say. Then the words just come out before he can stop them, “Did that man on the balcony do this?” He soon regrets it. And he wouldn’t be surprised if Seth told him to mind his own business.

But he doesn’t. “Yeah, Hunter likes it rough. I mean so do I, but he’s a bit more extreme,” Seth says with a light shrug, moving the ice to the side of his neck. “He has a choke kink, too, which is nice.” A small smirk appears. “Sorry. Too much information?” He looks at Roman, doesn’t sound sorry in the slightest.

Roman holds his gaze. Under normal circumstances, he’s someone Roman wouldn’t be associated with, hanging out with the wrong crowd. But there’s just… something about him. Something so wrong, yet it doesn’t feel out of place. He’s beautiful. In a weird, messed-up way.

“What does your boyfriend say about that?”

“My boyfriend—you mean Drew?” Seth lets out a chuckle. “Nah, he’s not my boyfriend. Let’s just say we have an agreement. Or mutual needs, if you will. He doesn’t care who I’m fucking, and vice versa.” The tea-towel is back on the corner of his lips.

Roman gives him a nod, saying nothing. Because what should he say to that? But Seth seems to interpret his silence as something entirely different.

“I know what you’re thinking. I know people like you.” His gaze flickers to the cross on the wall, then back to meet Roman’s. “Devout Christians who think people like me are sinners. Because I happen to like dick and enjoy being roughed up.” He pulls the cloth slightly away from his lips. “Maybe you should trash this afterwards, so my _sins_ aren’t gonna rub off on you. Don’t worry, I’ll get you a new one or two.”

Silence for a moment. Taking a step forward, Roman reaches out and gently presses the tea-towel to his lips again. “I’m in no position to judge,” he says. And he means it.

Seth’s eyes are fixed on him, studying his face. After some long seconds he murmurs, “Thanks.”

 

* * *

 

There seems to be a quiet understanding between them after that day.

Seth goes to him when he needs something, from ice to coffee. And Roman shares his food with him—he always gets so much from his family, anyway. They don’t really hang out, not in the normal sense, but Roman never minds his company when he stops by. Something about Seth still fascinates him; something he can’t put his finger on.

People start to notice their strange friendship. Mrs. Lewis now looks at him with narrowed eyes and has stopped asking for his help. And when Pamela comes to visit him again, she immediately tells him what she heard from Mrs. Lewis about him and Seth.

“Don’t waste your time with nymphomaniacs like him,” she says, looking dead serious. “Mom and dad won’t like it if they found out.”

“Seth’s not a nymphomaniac,” Roman replies, his brows pulled in a frown. “He’s pretty nice once you get to know him.”

She doesn’t look convinced at all. “Then what do you call a person with different sex partners? You need to be careful around him,” Pam says, pausing for a bit before adding, “Don’t let yourself be—tempted.”

Roman knows where she’s going with this, and he doesn’t like it. “Just because I’m bisexual doesn’t mean I’m sleeping with every guy I see.” He tries to keep his voice calm. It’s something his conservative family will never get.

Pam must have noticed that she offended him. “I didn’t say you are,” she quickly says. “Just be careful, okay? We love you, no matter what.”

And as always, when they’re talking about this subject, Roman lets it slide. Because his family means the world to him.

 

* * *

 

“What happened?” Roman asks as soon as Seth opens the door.

His lips are bruised—nothing new—but they look worse than usual. Red, and blue, and swollen. There are bruises on his neck and shoulders, one with the shape of fingers. Roman’s insides get tight with worry. It looks much worse.

Seth lets him in, waving his hand as if it’s no big deal. “It’s fine. Hunter got carried away and went a bit too rough. But I liked it, it’s fine.”

Roman puts the apple pie on the table, initially only wanted to give it to Seth. He moves closer, tilting Seth’s head slightly so that he can inspect the bruises on his neck. His fingers gently brush over the marks, the ugly bruises that don’t look appealing anymore. _Too much, too harsh_.

“Why are you doing this?” the words slip out, his voice low. He can’t help it. “Is being beat up really pleasurable to you?”

Seth’s eyes are on him. “It feels good to be wanted, to be pushed over the edge,” he says. “I don’t expect you to understand. Someone like you.”

“Don’t bring up my faith into this.” Roman raises his voice, but his fingers stay in place. “I’m not judging you. I’m just worried one day it’ll get too far and you’ll get hurt, badly,” he says again, in a softer tone. His thumb trails up Seth’s neck, across his jawline, and stops on his bottom lip. He drags it over the red bruise, very gently. Then looking up to meet Seth’s eyes.

There’s confusion, but also something else that Roman can’t decipher.

Slowly, Roman removes his finger and leans closer, as though his body is moving of its own accord and he can do nothing to stop it. Seth blinks, but he stays absolutely still. Their lips touch, barely, with no pressure, not even a graze. Roman keeps his lips there for a moment, then he pulls back.

“Be careful.” It sounds like a gentle plead, and it probably is.

 _It definitely is_.

 

* * *

 

Roman can’t explain the uneasiness in his stomach for the rest of the week. He hasn’t seen Seth again since the kiss—if he could call it a kiss. Everytime the doorbell rings his heart will beat faster, and he’ll get disappointed to see it isn’t Seth. But in a way, he’s also relieved, because what if it gets even worse the next time he sees him?

So it’s like his heart stops when he opens the door and finds Seth’s bloody face.

“Seth? God, are you okay?” He grabs Seth’s arm and carefully pulls him inside.

Seth grimaces in pain, but he still manages a smile. “I’m fine, don’t worry. Gonna use up all your ice I’m afraid.”

Roman makes him sit on the couch, rushing to get a clean cloth and soapy water to wipe the blood. He dabs it on Seth’s face, as gently as possible. The blood came from his nose and the cut on his lip, and most of it is dried. Roman smiles apologetically as he presses a little harder. After it’s pretty much clean, he goes to the kitchen to get some ice for the swelling lip.

“Hunter’s wife found out about us and she wasn’t happy,” Seth says, pressing the ice against the corner of his lips. “Paid a guy to beat me up.” Roman feels his body tense, but Seth goes on. “Said if she found me still being involved with him she’d ruin my pretty face.”

Reaching out to touch his arm, Roman shifts closer. “I told you to be careful. You have to stop seeing him.”

Seth gives him a little shrug. “She wasn’t supposed to find out. And I can’t stop—I need him. I need what he can give me." He sighs. "You won’t understand.”

It can’t be that bad. Roman’s grip on his arm tightens. There has to be something he can do. “I—I’ll try to give you what you need. I’ll never hurt you,” it comes out in a rush that not even Roman understands why he said it. But he means it. “But you gotta stop playing with fire.”

Seth watches him for a long time, different emotions behind his eyes. A soft, solemn smile tugs at his lips, but he shakes his head. “I can’t get you involved in my mess. What would your family say if they knew?”

“I’ll… figure something out.”

“No, Roman,” Seth’s voice is gentle, but also firm. “You’re a nice guy, way too nice for a fuck-up like me. I don’t belong in your world, and you don’t belong in mine. Let’s keep it that way.”

He’s right. Deep down he knows it’s futile; Seth isn’t his, and he can do whatever he wants. But Roman can’t let him get hurt again, without being able to do anything. How can he?

“I think I’m gonna move in with Drew. He’ll understand,” Seth says again. “We never got as far as me and Hunter, but I bet he’s willing to try. Drew cares about me, while Hunter... not really, and that’s what makes it exciting. The element of danger, the thrill of something going wrong, or if he’s gonna go too far this time.” There’s a faraway look in his eyes, and a smile on his bruised lips. “It’ll have to do.”

When Seth looks back, Roman knows he’s fighting a losing battle. And he’s right, Roman can’t give him what he needs, as much as he wanted to. They don’t belong in the same world.

“Thank you,” Seth murmurs, his smile turning sadder. “For everything.” He touches Roman’s chest, and his hand lingers there. “Take care of yourself.”

Roman grabs his hand just as Seth is about to move. “You too.” Holding it for some long, long seconds until Seth pulls it away.

 


End file.
